


Oxblood

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	Oxblood

Bucky不是故意经过这里的，他只是碰巧想见一见自己的任务，确认一下他是否恢复好了，不是担心，他只是必须亲手完成任务，对，就是这样，Bucky深吸一口气，悄悄的来到那座大厦五十米外的树后面。

那里很热闹的样子，Steve现在一定很开心，新的朋友和新的家，他不知道自己为什么要想这些，或许是因为那个博物馆的资料让Bucky觉得美国队长不仅仅是任务那么简单， 但是也肯定不是他心底悄悄期待的关系。

Steve有漂亮的女友了，是红头发的还是金头发的，Bucky分不清楚，但是都是很漂亮的女孩。他低头看看自己，距上次在飞船个打斗他变得沧桑了很多，不修边幅，像个流浪汉，身上的红色T恤也显得分外土气。

就等一会儿，等Steve出来，看一眼就走。Bucky默默的走到近一点的一棵树后面坐下，眼睛紧盯着复仇者联盟大厦的门，直到Steve出现在那里。

终于看到Steve的Bucky心里是雀跃的，可是Steve脸上的表情不像他想象的那么快乐，他不开心？Bucky甚至想给那个看起来失魂落魄的男人一个拥抱，但是当Steve真的转向这边与他对视的时候，他只想逃跑。

美国队长跑的真快，被Steve压在树上的Bucky脑袋只有这个想法了。而Steve几乎喜极而泣的打量着突然出现的Bucky。

“Bucky你瘦了。”Bucky不可思议的看着他，美国队长瞎了？

“回到我身边Bucky，让我照顾你。”Bucky开始自责上次把Steve的脑子打坏了。但是他自责的表情落在Steve眼里就成了委屈，他心疼的抱住他的小熊，如果自己能早点找他就好了。

“我想要你，Bucky。 ”Steve吻着 Bucky的头发。

Bucky有一瞬间震惊，然后马上又冷静下来，他知道的，Bucky Barnes和美国队长是好朋友，那Steve的话肯定不是他想的意思。

“你他妈别脱我裤子！唔！”刚才还沈浸在被脱了裤子的愤怒和震惊中，现在又在大街上被美国队长吻住，Bucky有点反应不过来，想推开他，但是力气和身手又差的太多。

Steve的舌头在Bucky口中游弋，粗重的喘息在这静谧的黑夜里尤其明显，而他不安分的手也抓住了Bucky的臀肉大力的推挤揉搓，丰腴的臀肉-一次又一次推挤着Steve插进后穴的手指，Bucky不可自制的呻吟出声，小声的向Steve求饶，“不可以....在外面…别.......”

“不喜欢？"Steve吻着Bucky红红的眼睛， 显然后穴的刺激让他承受不住了，“那回去好。”

Steve把晕晕乎乎的Bucky拉上了他的摩托车，而Steve却拉开裤链，在Bucky震 惊的眼神中将粗大的阴茎顶住了后穴口。那家伙实在是太粗大了，硕大的前端卡在了Bucky的后穴口无法移动，Bucky的呼吸几乎摒住了， 他不敢想象那个大家伙进入自己身体的感觉

“坐下去，”Steve性感的声音在耳边响起,试图蛊惑他的灵魂，“用力.... .坐下去。”

“别.....这样子下不去。”这是在摩托车上，等一下Steve要用这个带他回家，要一路上都和Steve贴在一起吗？不能这样！

“宝贝，你可以的。”Steve咬着他的耳朵，语气里的期待与鼓励一-次又一次敲打在心上，Bucky觉得自己被深深的蛊惑了，竟双手撑着Steve的肩膀用力向下坐去。

“唔……别……”后穴被填的满满的，Bucky忍不住呻吟出来，Steve将Bucky低着的头捧起来，让Bucky在 黑暗中也感受到Steve的双眸深深的望着自己，他一下又一下的吻着他脸颊和双唇，“宝贝，还差得远，才刚刚进去一半而已……”

“塞满了...真的....已经没办法下去.....那里....都塞满了……”Bucky喘息的示弱，红红的脸显得委屈极了，湿湿的眼睛控诉着美国队长的恶劣，嘴里说出的淫荡话语却让人只想把他拆吞入腹。

Steve抓住了他的手，让他握住露在外面的粗大性器，感知自己究竟吃下了多少。火热的阴茎还剩下小半在外面。那一只手握住的大家伙身上，满是Bucky流下的蜜液，粘腻的一波又-波蜿蜒而下，昭示着他到底有多么渴望它的进入。

突然，Steve一只手揽住他的腰，启动了身下的摩托车，这太危险了，Bucky心中猛的一阵收缩，连带着后穴也猛烈起来，车冲出去的那一刻，Steve抓住Bucky无力的腰身，狠狠的向下按去。窒息一般的感受迅猛袭来，后穴遭受了从没体验过的狠狠对待，Bucky仰头连叫都叫不出来，一下子进入了像黑夜一样没有边际的狂烈高潮，炽热的蜜液的大量猛烈喷洒到体内的性器上，挺立的前端也抖动着喷射出灼热的爱液，Bucky咽呜着咬住Steve的脖子，令Bucky生 气的是自己竟舍不得狠狠咬他。

Steve紧紧抱着他的身体，双唇炽热的贴在了他耳边。狂烈的喘息从两个人的口中发出，伴随着Bucky吸鼻子的声音， 他无力的趴在Steve身 上,任由路上的颠簸致使Steve的阴茎顶弄刚刚经历高潮的身体,而他只能大口大口的喘息。

身后的手却没有平息下来，轻轻的揉搓着Bucky的臀肉。等Steve停下来时，Bucky已经搂在他的脖子晕过去了，Steve拔出和Bucky连接的东西，射在了他的红T恤上，抬眼看着Bucky乖乖的睡颜，Steve把他抱的更紧一点。

等Bucky醒来时，正全身赤裸的躺着一张陌生的床上，身上没有黏糊的感觉，有人给他清理过了，无疑就是面前只穿了内裤，看着他两眼放光的美国队长。

Bucky撑着身体往后退，但是下身的疼痛让他没办法大幅度移动，Steve一只手撑在床上，一只手抓住他的脚把他往自己方向拉。

“你他妈离我远点！放手！”Bucky举起左手威胁的在他面前晃了晃，让Steve想到了亮爪子的小猫，毕竟Bucky哭肿的眼睛真的让这个动作没有一点杀伤力。

“你可以完成你的任务，Bucky。”Steve包裹住Bucky攥成拳的手，“都可以，没事的。”

Bucky悲哀的发现自己没有办法下手，他甚至没有办法狠狠咬Steve，完成任务？算了吧。Steve吻住他的时候，他还不由自主地搂住了男人的腰，真丢人，Bucky唾弃自己。

Steve把Bucky翻过来，紧贴着他的背，手不停的逗弄着胸前的硬挺，逃亡的一年里Bucky没有过激的训练，原本的胸肌变得些微柔软，Steve爱不释手的揉搓，硬到不行的阴茎摩擦着丰满的臀肉，现在的Bucky像汁水饱满的葡萄，等着人品尝他晶莹的身体。

“要不要，我操到底，操到你的肚子里面？”两处敏感的地方被刺激，美国队长嘴里说出的淫荡的话让Bucky心中的欲望泛滥成灾，随着他的研磨颤抖着抽泣，“要你，要你进去……”

粗大的阴茎狠狠的进去了，前端直接伸到了最里面，这样整根没入的刺激和疼痛让Bucky全身哆嗦着，不敢叫出来，他拼命咬着嘴唇，这个公寓的隔音效果他不知道，如果Steve的邻居听到，美国队长就完了，他不想这样，即使在这种情况下他也害怕对Steve不利，Bucky苦笑 。

“别咬嘴唇，宝贝。

“唔……”Steve拿起被撕坏的红色衬衫塞进了Bucky的嘴里,那件衣服有他们两个人的精液，Bucky闻着上面的腥咸味，他恍惚间觉得他含着的是Steve的大家伙，带着他自己的味道。

Steve不在乎谁会听到他们在做爱，但是Bucky在为他着想，背对着他的Bucky看不见他眼泪的爱意,他抓住Bucky的臀肉，“啪”的一声打了上去，白皙丰满的臀肉在Steve的拍打下摇晃，他不顾后穴的收缩，一次又一次重重的抽插，而Bucky想抓住他的双手，却被压住只能承受一次又一次的拍打。

Bucky本以为Steve这次会结束的快一点，毕竟在来这里的路上就已经经历一次了，谁知道竟然过了那么长时间。Bucky不知道在抽搐中哭着想逃走多少次，然而每一次都被Steve抓住脚拖了回来，直到他因为体力不支晕了过去，Steve才 将一股灼热的液体喷射出来，一波又一波将后穴装的满满的。

Steve撩开Bucky额前被汗水沾湿的碎发，伏在床上舔舐睡梦中男人的耳垂。

“叫我。”  
“Mission……”  
“叫我的名字，叫我。”  
“Steve……”  
“再叫。”  
“Steve，Steve……”

Steve吻着Bucky的嘴角在刚刚做爱的时候流出的津液，以及他喊自己名字的时候流出的眼泪，当他环住Bucky的时候，他的小熊一个劲的往自己怀里钻，Steve想笑的同时又心痛的不行，他锁紧了手臂，他的Bucky吃了很多苦，他不会再让他离开自己了。

一个月后在安全屋被Steve捉到的Bucky摸着隐隐发疼的屁股，警惕的看着眼前的男人。

“别紧张Bucky，你上次衣服落在我家了，我给你还过来而已。”Bucky已经听到了Steve咬牙的声音了，他默默的咽了咽口水。

Steve拿着Bucky上次绑住他然后逃跑用的布条，是那件可怜的红T恤的残存布料，微笑着向泪眼汪汪的小熊走去。


End file.
